The present disclosure relates to data compression, and more specifically, to lossless compression of binary executable in a memory constrained environment.
Data compression finds use in computing systems because it can reduce the amount of computing resources needed to store and transmit data. Generally, compression reduces the size of a data set by removing redundant data to encode the data set using fewer bits than the data set's original representation. Binary files are typically compressed using lossless compression techniques because these files typically contain executable code, or data where a loss of information can render the file unusable. Lossless compression can reduce the size of a file or data set without loss of information by removing statistical redundancy.